Nonexistent
by opuscon789
Summary: Pinkie Pie was thinking that she had the best friends that care about her but she learns the truth and wishes that she would die. Her wish happens to come true because of the work of Discord. Now flouting as a ghost she tries to make herself come back to life. Find out what she does in the story. Please Review it helps.
1. Chapter 1 Wishing

Pinkie Pie is known for making cupcakes. All around town everypony tries to get a taste to those sweet cupcakes. Every ones in a while she will do an experiment like a new recipe. Her friends like her with her cooking, but not to play with. This is the story when she learns the truth

One summer evening on a sunny day in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was making cupcakes but with a new recipe. This time it was a cupcake with frosting in the middle. Ones she was done she took the first bite and boy it was tasty.

"Hmm just some frosting and sprinkles on to and it will taste great," she said

After an hour she made the perfect cupcake. She wanted a friend to try it.

"Hey Twilight," she said

Twilight went inside the library and looked the door.

"Why did she lock the door?" asked Pinkie

Pinkie walks to the door and puts her ear on it. See hears Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie I think is of weird don't you think?" asked Rainbow

"I agree but where keeping this a secret from her right," said Applejack

"Yes we are totally keeping it a secret," said Twilight

"I don't think it a good idea to talk about her be hide her back right," said Fluttershy

"Too late I heard everything!" yelled Pinkie

"Oh no what do we do," said Rainbow

"I'll talk to her," said Twilight

Twilight walked outside to talk to Pinkie.

"Pinkie sometimes we need some time to talk in private," said Twilight

"You guys hate me," angered Pinkie

"Please where sorry," said Twilight

"If you guys hate me then I wish that I was died,"

Pinkie left without looking behind her. Later that night Pinkie was having flashbacks of the times she had with her friends. She cried herself to sleep. Then there was a voice calling her.

"Pinkie Pie," said the voice

"Who's there, show yourself" she said

"You don't want to be alive anymore do you?" the voice asked

"Yes, since no one likes me I don't want to live anymore," she said

"I can make it come true," The voice said

All of a sudden there was a magic surrounding her. It was covering her and lights flashed all around her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled


	2. Chapter 2 Not Seen

Pinkie wakes up a few hours later and notices that she feels weird. She looks around and everything looks normal. She looks at herself and finds that she can see can see right thru herself. Ms. Cake walks in and calls Pinkie Pie, she speaks but no one can hear her.

"She's gone," said Ms. Cake

"No I'm not I'm right here," Pinkie said

Ms. Cake walks back downstairs in sadness. Pinkie gets up and walks to the window and puts her hooves on the window. She goes right through the window and next thing you know she is outside flouting in midair.

"I'm dead, I can't believe this," she said

Pinkie looks around and sees a ghost staring at her.

"Hey can you help me?" Pinkie asked

"Just died," said the ghost pony

"I think,"

"Well it's nice to meet you my name is Graderlan,"

"My names Pinkie Pie,"

"I'm 109 years old and I died when I was 30 because I had a deadly sickness that they had no cure for,"

"I just wished for something and it just came true for some reason,"

"I can since you're under a spell,"

"Really?"

"It's true you just need to break the spell and then you will be back to normal,"

"Thank you. You are a help to me,"

"Who put you under the spell?"

"I have no idea who did it,"

"Can you help me try and break the spell?"

"Sure,"

So both ponies start working together to find a way to break the spell. But Pinkie will not know who put the spell on her until later.


	3. Chapter 3 Discord's Plan

Pinkie Pie is still wondering on how to get the spell off her but she really doesn't know the truth. Graderlan sows Pinkie Pie her grave.

"Here lays Graderlan a wide open very funny pony who was loved very much, this kind of reminds me of my friends, I should have never left them," cried Pinkie

"I'm sorry about that," said Graderlan

"I need to speak to them so I can apologize to them and I should have never wished for anything,"

"You are starting to realize your mistake,"

"I need to let it go for now and focus on breaking the spell,"

"That's a good girl,"

"So now how do we break this spell?"

"You will never figure it out," said a voice

A hand appears under Pinkie and grabs her in the leg and pulls her under the ground.

"Pinkie Pie!" yelled Graderlan

"Help!" she yelled

The hand goes for miles underground and next thing she knew she was in hell.

Pinkie falls to the ground and looks around, it was like a lava dome of fear. Right in front of her was a fumier face.

"Discord," she said surprised

"So I called you here for a little talk,"

"But how, you were stuck in that statue for 4 months?"

"You never knew that I could leave my body on command,"

"You're supposed to be stupid, remember that you let us put use in that statue for another 1000 years by saying quote: Fire When Ready, and putting a target on you and it was a hit,"

"I thought you weren't friend anymore,"

"Shut up,"

"Now you wished for it and I make it come true, I turned you into a ghost because it is a perfect come back for me to take over the world,"

"You sick baster,"

"You can't stop me because one of the mane 6 is dead, and no matter what you do I will still win and I will give you a clue on how to break the spell. The speed of light can strike you on a gloomy sky,"

"Thanks for the clue buddy, now all I need to do is defeat you,"

Pinkie runs up to Discord and jumps to tackle him. Discord disappears and Pinkie flouts to the top of the dome and goes thought the sealing. Pinkie sees the sun and sees the green grass below her.

"Pinkie Pie I was so worried," said Graderlan

"I need your help to find Discord and to solve a riddle,"

"What riddle,"

"The speed of light can strike you on a gloomy sky,"

"Maybe the master knows,"

"Who's the master?"

"He's in charge of heaven and he know everything,"

"Let's go then lead me please,"

Pinkie and Graderlan start traveling to the master. The future of Equestria is at risk. What will Pinkie do?


	4. Chapter 4 To Heaven

Pinkie and Graderlan go into the clouds where they hope to see the master.

"I never get to stand on clouds in my life," said Pinkie

"I know there so soft," said Graderlan

"I want to sleep on this now,"

"We have to keep moving before it turns night,"

"Fine, but ones I get there I am sleeping on a cloud,"

"Where going to stay there for the night,"

"Ok,"

The cloud city was right in front of them and it was a beautiful sight. There were gold clouds and rainbows everywhere you look.

"This kind of looks like Cloudsdale," said Pinkie

"It's not; it's one of the cities that only ghost can see, come on,"

They both jump onto the clouds and land on city property.

"Welcome to the heavenly city of Cloudville," said the tourist info pony

"I live here," said Graderlan

"I'm a visitor," said Pinkie

"Welcome then,"

"Thanks,"

"Pinkie lets head to the castle before they advertise you,"

"Come take a nice relaxing bath and the spa over there,"

"We don't have time for that, but thanks,"

"I wanted to take a bath,"

"There's no time for that,"

"O yay I need to hurry before Equestria gets taken over by Discord,"

Both run to the castle made of pure gold clouds. In the throne room the master was standing in one place. He was a mix of a pegasus and a unicorn with a universe cutie mark.

"Master we both came here to see you," said Graderlan

"I have been expecting you both," The Master replied

"Really?" asked Graderlan

"Nope, I was just saying that because I like to,"

"I have a question for you," said Pinkie

"Pinkie Pie I since a great danger in you, Discord has killed you right,"

"How do you know?"

"I sail it all in your memory, you have to stop Discord from taking over Equestria,"

"I don't have the elements on my side plus I'm dead and Discord only gave me a clue to break the spell,"

"What is it?"

"The speed of light can strike you on a gloomy sky,"

"You will find out soon when it flashes in front of your eyes,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see,"

The master disappears in a flash.

"I need to tell my friends what's coming,"

"You can go to them in a dream,"

"Perfect,"

"You have to stay up all night to do it,"

"I will never sleep on a cloud,"

Pinkie will try to talk to his friends in a dream before it too late. But how will she do it?


	5. Chapter 5 Twilight's Warning

Pinkie Pie goes to Ponyville in the middle of the night at 11:00pm when everyone is asleep. She goes to Twilight's house first and gets into her head. Twilight wasn't dreaming about anything at first until Pinkie Pie's ghost came in. There was white all around Twilight. And right in front of her was Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight said

"Hey Twilight, how's it going?" Pinkie asked

"What happen to you?"

"No time for that, I have an important message for you and for everyone else,"

"Pinkie Pie you have been gone for 2 days,"

"I was turned into a ghost,"

"How?"

"Long story short, Discord turned me into this ok,"

"What we got rid of Discord he's gone,"

"But not fully his spirit is looking for a comeback and he will kill all of us if we don't do anything,"

"So why did he kill you?"

"I'm a part of his plan and my wish is what trigged his plan,"

"I'm sorry Pinkie Pie and the rest of us fell very bad for thinking you where weird behind your back,"

"It's ok,"

"Discord is a stupid why would he kill a pony?"

"He's disrupting the balance between the elements by killing me so you won't have any power over him,"

"I get it now I need to write a letter to the princess right now,"

"He will strike tomorrow at any time in the day so be careful,"

"Also I need to find a spell to help me see ghost so I can see you,"

"I'm going my power is spent,"

Twilight wakes up and walks toward Spike.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Twilight

Spike wakes up.

"Write a letter to the princess and write down this is an emergency,"

Twilight puts a ghost spell on her to see ghost and writes down the spell for later. But little do they know that Discord was planning a sneak attack.


	6. Chapter 6 Warning Friends

Twilight went to go tell the rest of the group about the warning see got from Pinkie Pie. It's 3:00 in the morning and knows one is awake.

"It's 3:15 in the morning Twilight, why I was dreaming about a computer and a website I created called Horsebook," said Applejack

"It's an emergency Applejack and it an effect all of us,"

"What is it?"

"Discords back,"

"How is that possible, how do you know?"

"Pinkie Pie told me in a dream,"

"Pinkie is alive?"

"Discord killed her,"

"I'm so sad,"

"Me too, but Discord is going to kill us all if we don't do anything,"

"I will try to help all I can but we need to tell the others,"

"Ok I'm going to talk to Rainbow,"

"Ok I will talk to the rest,"

Twilight walks to Rainbow's house,"

"RAINBOW DASH, WAKE UP!" yelled Twilight

Rainbow opens the window.

"Twilight its 3:30 in the morning," said Rainbow

"It's an emergency,"

"What is it, someone died in your book?"

"No, Pinkie Pie came to me in a dream and told me that Discord killed her and he's coming back to kill us to and to take over Equestria, I need your help to stop him,"

"What, Pinkie Pie is dead?"

"Yes but if we don't do anything we would join her in hell,"

"I have more questions but I'm going back to bed because I don't think that Discord will attack in the middle of the night,"

Rainbow shuts the window. Applejack walks up to Twilight.

"I talked to them and they said that they will worry about it in the morning," said Applejack

"I will stay up for the rest of the night and what for him I need you to stay up with me,"

"Sure because this is an emergency,"

Pinkie Pie watches from a distance not being able to be seen except for Twilight (who put the ghost spell on herself) she calls her over. Twilight walks toward her.

"Thanks for helping me," said Pinkie

"You're welcome," said Twilight

"I should have never wished for my death or we would not be in this mess,"

"This is a great lesson to learn Pinkie, I also learned mine too," said Twilight

"We need to stop Discord and bring you back to live Pinkie,"

The sun starts to rise. And Discord has never come yet. What will they do?


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Battle

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville and all was going well for everypony. The day was supposed to be a sunny day. Clouds start to role in, but the Pegasus is not controlling it at all. It starts to rain and not only rain there was a tornado that touched down at the Evertree forest. 5 minutes later the whole world was covered in this rainstorm. This means that Discord's appearance will not be pleasant. The entire mane 6 six except Pinkie Pie went to the center of town. A portal appeared right in front of them. Discord's spirit comes out of the portal.

"Well I see all of you here except one, I wonder who it is?" said Discord

"Yes we know that Pinkie's dead we get that," said Twilight

"But do you know what that means?"

"No,"

"You don't have her means that the elements are useless foul,"

"You sick baster,"

"I know I'm sick and I can fix that by killing you and your precise friends, prepare to join Pinkie, prepare to die!"

Discord charges toward Fluttershy. Twilight runs to block the shot but was too late, Fluttershy was knocked out. Rarity grabs an element and puts it on her neck.

"It's not going to work we have to think," said Twilight

Pinkie Pie's ghost attack Discord.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS AND ONES YOU DIE YOUR SPIRIT WILL BE NO MORE!" yelled Pinkie Pie

"PINKIE PIE YOU'RE SO FUNNY TO BAD YOU'RE NOT ALIVE,"

"Yes all I need to do is kill your spirit and you will be gone forever,"

"But if I kill your spirit you're gone to,"

"Oh no,"

Discord slams Pinkie Pie into the wall. With Pinkie confused she knew that she had to break the spell somehow. Meanwhile Graderlan looks at to gloomy sky, it was so dark and it was raining. Then blue lightning hit one of the buildings. Graderlan thinks for a minute and get an idea to tell Pinkie Pie. She rushes toward Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie,"

"What is it?"

"I solved the riddle,"

"What do I have to do?"

"Get stuck by lighting,"

"Are you kidding, I could die, plus it blue and that means it's hotter than usual,"

"Pinkie do you want to break the spell,"

"Yes,"

"Then stand on the tallest building in Ponyville and get stuck by lighting,"

Pinkie flouts on top of the tallest building in town.

"Hey Discord, I have a surprise for you," she said

"What no, you could have never solved that riddle,"

"Sometimes I think that you want us to win,"

Blue lighting hit Pinkie Pie and she passed out, and falls off the building. She was now back to normal. Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity ran toward her and tried to wake her up.

"Wake up Pinkie," said Rainbow

"We need you Pinkie, wake up," said Twilight

Pinkie slightly opens her eyes.

"You're ok," said Rarity

Fluttershy (who was knocked out) wakes up.

"All right everypony, ware you elements," said Twilight

All of them pick all the elements and use them all against Discord.

"NOOOOOO I'M NEVER COMING BACK," he yelled

"Say goodnight forever," said Pinkie

Discord explodes into a nuclear bomb form but it did no damage, all it did was killed Discord. The world's worst rainstorm disappears. Meanwhile in Cantorlot the Discord statue crumbles into millions of pieces. It was proof that Discord was gone forever.

"Well it's over," said Rainbow

"Let go to the Sugar cube Corner and celebrate Discord's death," said Pinkie

"Everyone starts to follow Pinkie to the shop to have a great time.


	8. Epilogue

After the party Pinkie Pie thinks about the mistakes she made. And then starts writing a letter.

**_Dear Princess Celesta _**

**_What I learn took a wild turn and I'm sorry for all the damage I did. If a friend hates you then just ignore but hurting yourself or them is not the right thing to do. I will always be with my friends know madder what even if we had to die._**

**_Pinkie Pie_**

A day later Twilight writes a letter.

**_Dear Princess Celesta _**

**_Today my entire friend except for Pinkie has learned to except the ways are friends act and deal with it. Even it can't live with Pinkie Pie. The point is that you should never hate a friend or you should not be friend's Thank you for helping me find my friends in the first place._**

**_Twilight Sparkle _**

**_Authors note:_**

**_Thank you for reading this story and I personally don't like them writing letters so soon I will write a fan fiction where one of them try's to avoid writing a letter. But that will soon go away from my stories and sometimes I will have letter in the stories. But thanks for the support and like the people who followed and favorite this story and took some time to read this story and I will make a better one in the future._**

**_opuscon789 _**


End file.
